Neo Solaria
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Neo Solaria is a growing, moderately developed, and historic nation at 821 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Neo Solaria work diligently to produce Rubber and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Neo Solaria is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Neo Solaria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Neo Solaria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Neo Solaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Neo Solaria will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of Neo Solaria From an unknown land, a group of people settled and sought to create a new country. Led by SaturnStormer, they created a small nation in the purple sphere that from the start seemed doomed to fade into history. However SaturnStormer decided to do some traveling while the nation was forming and eventually he came across a member of the blue sphere who invited him to join the Global Democratic Alliance. The people voted without a doubt to apply to the GDA. After 4 long days, the news that Neo Solaria was in the GDA was met with celebration. To improve on the fate of Neo Solaria, huge veins of Uranium were discovered during a mining test and the citizens discovered they could utilize rubber more effectively has now made Uranium and Rubber the main exports. Eventually through Tech Deals, Neo Solaria is closing in on the 5k NS milestone. On September 9, 2012, Neo Solaria was attacked and entered it's first war. After a brief fight, the war was won and Neo Solaria decided to rest and return to tech deals. Nuclear Policy of Neo Solaria Neo Solaria has a strong hatred of using nuclear weapons in wars. The only reason they would allow a nuke in the first place is if ordered by the GDA or if tensions got too high with another nation. However the nation is VERY interested in researching nuclear power. At first Neo Solaria wasn't sure about what to do but when the Uranium mine was discovered, it was agreed that Neo Solaria would back out of the Nuclear Ban treaty. Wars of Neo Solaria Neo Solaria vs ICC: Neo Solarian Victory War 1.Neo Solaria vs Mac Land: Pyrrhic Victory - Mac Land defeated but Neo Solaria weakened due to nukes. 2.Neo Solaria vs WorldConqueror: Defeat due to nuclear strikes by WorldConqueror.